


Just a kiss

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x03, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's POV in 3x03 when Mickey stalks him and attacks Ned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my "Episode fillers". This one was not very hard. I'm also working on 3x666 and it's killing me so I needed a little happiness and I love 3x03.
> 
> As always, don't hesitate to give me your opinion. There might be some spelling/grammatical mistakes too, don't hesitate to point them out (English is not my first language).

Ian didn't expect to run into Mickey when he exited The Fountain with Ned, but he was happy to see him. He seemed actually jealous of Ned, and Ian could have kissed him – Mickey of course, not Ned – right here and then. But he knew it wasn't such a good idea. So he went for his most convincing surprised tone.

“Shit Mickey. What the hell are you doing here?”

He almost wished Mickey to answer something like _“You won, Gallagher, I'm jealous and I won't fuck Angie anymore, or any other girl. Now let's just get the fuck outta here!”_ but he had forgotten that Ned was here too.

“Oh! From the store right?”

Ian caught Mickey's gaze: _“Seriously? This old_ _fucker_ _again?”_

“Come on Ian, don't be rude, invite your boyfriend back to my place!”

And that was it. Mickey snapped at the word _boyfriend_. It's not that Ian wasn't expecting it, but he was kind of tired of it. Mickey getting upset when someone implied Ian might be more than a fuck buddy to him, and then beating the shit out of that person, classic scenario. But Ian didn't have room for this anymore. He wanted to take Mickey into his arms and thank him for being here, thank him for being jealous of Ned, and maybe, maybe, finally kiss him. It's not that he hadn't tried or anything. Since they've started to fuck face to face, Ian often leaned very close to Mickey but the older boy always found a way to avoid his lips.

And now he was letting go of all of his Milkovich anger on Ned, who didn't really deserved it, he was a nice guy. People started to react. They were going to call the cops. And with Mickey's record he'd be back to juvie in no time. Ian did what he had to do to stop him. A sharp slap in the throat, not hurtful, just enough to push him to the ground and get the hell out of here. And then they were running, running between the cars, running away from the cops, running together.

They stopped a couple of blocks away, finding a safe alley.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” shouted Ian.

He tried to keep a steady voice, to show some anger, but the truth was that running from the cops with Mickey Milkovich was pretty hot. The kind of foreplay he could only have with him. And Mickey was panting, smiling, licking his lips. Oh man, he wanted to kiss him so badly. The two boys started to laugh, tickle each other and then were off running again, chasing each other. Ian caught up with Mickey soon enough and grabbed his arm. He shoved him into a darker alley and pushed his back against a brick wall. They looked at each other for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. And suddenly they were all over each other. Ian was crazy about touching Mickey's body, like it was his forbidden fruit. He ran his hands down the other boy's back, kissing his torso and neck everywhere he could without, never, leaving a mark. He was breathing more and more heavily, grinding against him, feeling both of their dicks getting hard in their pants, and then he heard Mickey's voice, or rather his whisper, in his ear.

“Come on, Gallagher, fuck me.”

Ian didn't need to be asked twice. Soon enough, Mickey's legs were wrapped around his hips as he pounded into him as hard as he possibly could. He was feeling Mickey's fingers going deeper and deeper into the skin of his back. Ian kept his head buried into the other boy's neck, until he looked up and saw Mickey's lips falling slightly open. Oh man, he wanted to kiss him so bad it almost hurt. So, without thinking about it twice, he did it. He locked his lips on Mickey's and, for a few seconds, Mickey kissed him back. But only for a few seconds, because Mickey quickly pushed him away.

“What the fuck you think you're doing Gallagher?”

Ian didn't answer and let his head came back into Mickey's neck. He didn't care that Mickey was mad. He had kissed him back, he was sure of that. And he decided, in that moment, that no matter what, he would find a way to kiss him again, because it was too fucking good.

 

 


End file.
